


大厦今日

by Medici_24601



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mind Break, sm, 囚禁, 失禁, 捆绑, 摄像机, 落地窗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medici_24601/pseuds/Medici_24601
Relationships: Tony Stark/Tony Stark
Kudos: 40





	大厦今日

“不……”

Tony试图回想落到这样境地的原因，但被情欲搅得一团乱糟的大脑甚至不能组织出一句完整的话语。背后比他高上许多的男人正用粗壮的阴茎捣弄着湿热的肠肉，囊袋撞击肉体发出色情的水声。对方似乎异常偏爱他的臀部，几乎被全美国赞叹的漂亮翘屁股的一侧现在正被男人抓在手里。在对方的指缝间，挺翘的臀瓣被大力挤压出一个色情的凸起，夹杂着掌掴留下的红痕。Tony不得不曲起胳膊支撑着被体温捂热的玻璃，整个下半身都被快感刺激的发软，更何况背后的Anthony显然比他大上不只一号，他必须得踮着脚才能勉强让被侵入的感觉变得不那么清晰一点。不然总显得像他撅着屁股往对方的阴茎上贴着找操一样。

“Anthony……停下来……”

他忍不住求饶，曲起指节塞进嘴里咬住，好叫自己不叫得那么浪荡。这太过了。——并非指的是这样疯狂的性爱、好吧，兴许有那么一点。不过当中更多让Tony感觉到崩溃的是他们目前所处的位置。亿万富翁Tony Stark曾经拥有纽约中心最高的大厦，站在顶层向落地窗外眺望，就能看到几乎所有建筑物的屋顶。同样的，对于刚到达纽约的人来说，Stark大厦是非常显眼的地标建筑，它经受着几十年来人们对它的羡慕与敬仰，还掺杂着鲜明的嫉妒。张扬得异常有“Stark”的风格。只不过后来Tony将它卖掉了，换成一个更大的复仇者联盟的基地。而现在他又回来了，被另外一个自己用烈酒灌到神志不清，随后那个身穿白色战甲的混蛋把他摁在他曾经无数次站在这里俯视纽约的落地窗上操到站不稳。着实有点儿嘲讽般的可笑。

“这不是很棒吗？”Anthony回答，性欲让他的声音变得低沉，他每说一个字，Tony就感觉到一次抵着被对方玩弄到红肿的敏感点的狠狠撞击，这几乎让他尖叫出声，下意识地夹紧了后穴肆虐的阴茎。Anthony有力的手扣住他的腰，又深深地捣弄了几下才继续说道：“你可以一边被操屁股一边欣赏纽约忙碌的白天。”

Tony不想这样——是的，他不想。但身体出卖了他。Anthony把他的身体操的太过于乖顺，只要对方粗壮的阴茎抵着穴口操进去，他的屁股就开始流水，乖乖的将男人的整根全都吃进去，用湿热的肠壁包裹茎身，吸吮饱满的龟头，被对方的精液灌满到小腹隆起。Anthony极喜欢操哭Tony，他喜欢看着那双漂亮的褐色大眼睛为他蒙上水雾、为他流泪。于是他用过很多方法将Tony逼到极限，在崩溃的边缘粗暴的撕碎他用来当作外壳的自尊，让内里致命的柔软只暴露在他的手下。Anthony享受这种感觉，每当Tony发出濒临高潮的呜咽的时候，他就像是被取悦了一般弯下腰去亲吻柔软的双唇。

就比如现在，Tony不知道自己是否真的随他所愿被操哭出来，他一次又一次被抛上情欲的高峰，随后又摔回到身体里那根硬得令他害怕的大鸡巴上面。只是Anthony凑了过来，胸前冰凉的反应堆让Tony稍微从这样的难过的处境当中挣脱出来。他在迷乱中胡乱的伸手到背后去找支撑点，Tony不知道自己攥住了什么，大概是对方的胳膊。然后他听见Anthony喊他宝贝，他说：我要给你一个惊喜。

！！！

“不、不不不不行！”Tony瞪大了双眼，呼吸猛然停滞。他感觉到熟悉的液体质感，Anthony的手指撑开紧致的交合部位，留出一个缝隙。Tony很清楚了——关于接下来发生的事情。Anthony不止一次把他骄傲的共生体装甲当做情趣用具，和粗壮的阴茎一起挤进他狭窄的后穴，不住地刺激着他的前列腺，用像是永无止息的快感与高潮反复折磨他，直到他哭泣求饶，射到什么都射不出来，甚至被欺辱到射出尿来才肯罢休。这样的做法不管来多少次都足够让Tony惊恐的尖叫出声，他颤抖着，感受着银白色的液体装甲顺着留开的缝隙钻进自己的身体里，破开层层叠叠的肠壁，无视Tony紧绷的肌肉而长驱直入。

当深入的程度开始超过Tony的想象时，Anthony满意的听到了Tony的呜咽。

太深了。Tony甚至怀疑那东西最终可以顶进他的胃里，他想要向前躲避这样无端的惩罚，上半身贴在了玻璃上，发出一声小小的尖叫。他仍然在颤抖、甚至抽搐，那感觉太过鲜明，几乎要逼疯他。Anthony扣住他的腰，将半根被吐出来的阴茎缓缓插了回去，让里面价格高昂的“小道具”又往深处进入了一截，随后不同于之前的粗暴，缓缓地动了起来。Tony连呼吸的幅度都开始变得小心翼翼，僵硬的身体宛如情趣用品店里被人买回去肆意发泄性欲的硅胶玩偶。他感觉自己的身体里面已经被搅得一团糟了，恍惚间竟然有一种会死在这里的错觉。

“不……不、Anthony……啊啊……”

Anthony不知道什么时候又想到了折磨他的新方法，他无视Tony的哀求，将他抵在玻璃上的和紧紧攥住他胳臂的双手反剪到背后。液体盔甲流淌在他的手腕上，随着Anthony的想法变成了一副精美的手铐。Tony不得不只用额头抵住窗户，将脖颈弯成一个近乎于下一秒就被折断的角度。呜咽与喘息被弯折的喉管过滤成断断续续且无意义的单字，被强硬分开的大腿根部的肌肉都在痉挛似的颤抖。而Anthony像是无法忍耐慢节奏的性爱似的，扣住Tony的腰抵住敏感处重新用力操干起来。猛然拔高的嘶哑尖叫与抽搐着缩紧的后穴代表着他又一次被Anthony操到高潮——一开始被强迫着灌下去的酒精蒸腾着理智，让膀胱充盈，Tony被反剪的双手攥紧成拳，以他所能压抑就这么尿出来的冲动。Tony无力的挣扎着，试图躲开这过分的折磨。硬挺的阴茎抖动着，早就被榨干的阴囊挤不出一滴精液，漫长的前列腺高潮只使得龟头被些许的前液沾湿。

Tony发誓他刚才一定有那么一会儿失去了意识。眼前的一阵阵白光过后是被泪水模糊的大厦地板，窗外的纽约风景在视线当中扭曲了。Anthony强壮的手臂揽住他的腰，依然保持着之前的频率，粗大的阴茎和银白色的液体盔甲几乎要把他的身体里面操烂了，他哀哀的喘息，在Anthony将他猛然抱起来的时候抽噎。阴茎在重力作用下进入的更深，Anthony抱着他就像是掰开小孩的双腿让他们排泄一样，只是没有人会把鸡巴塞进孩子的屁股里。被束缚的双手只能贴在对方精壮的小腹处无力的推拒着，Tony扬起脖子，靠在Anthony的肩膀上无助的哭泣，被轻柔的吻去眼泪。

“有没有人说过你哭起来的样子非常好看？”Anthony趴在Tony耳边说：“像是在勾引别人好好操你，小荡妇。学怎么吸男人的屌学得比谁都快……是不是？”

“哈-”Tony在呜咽中挤出一个清晰又嘲讽的单字：“你就这么、……唔……评价你自己……呃啊、不——！”

Anthony以这样的姿势将他抱离了落地窗，那上面被Tony射出来的精液弄脏，半干着的挂在玻璃上，假如有人经过就会知道他们在这里干了什么。随着走动的节奏，阴茎在身体里小幅度的抽动着，却换了一个角度顶在几乎要被撑到爆炸的膀胱上，排泄的欲望让Tony恐慌得挣扎起来。

大厦里大部分的设施仍然保持着Tony把他们卖出时候的样子，只是罩在上面的白布被Anthony去掉了。Tony眼睁睁的看着Anthony把他摁在熟悉的沙发上——操他的他当然知道，Tony和曾经还那么融洽得像是一家人的复仇者联盟坐在这里开Party、享受电影之夜，或者在清理完剩余的外星侵略者之后在这里累得挤成一团睡到第二天中午。这栋大厦里的每一套设施都是他亲自挑选的，他曾天真的以为他该死的能够不搞砸这一切。

他被摁在Anthony过分粗壮的阴茎上，宛如刑具一般的性器毫不怜惜的鞭挞着所能操到的每一寸肠壁，粗暴地顶弄着被尿液充满的组织。Tony听见自己嘶哑的哭喊，过长时间的性交使他变得软弱，他语无伦次的向Anthony求饶，昏沉的大脑完全意识不到自己刚刚在挑衅对方。他发誓他刚才只是下意识还嘴上帝啊他怎么还有精力继续？他应该顺从的也应该听话，Anthony说过的，他不能这样。不然就连Anthony都会像扔垃圾一样把他扔到一边。但这都没用，男人操他就像使用玩不坏的成人玩偶——反正Anthony总能想办法修好他，以各种方式、以他的标准。

Tony微弱的挣扎在Anthony看来只不过是一种情趣，不过他刚才真的有点儿让他生气了。Tony即使被他操过这么多次也学不会听话，到底要夸奖即使如此他依旧是一个Stark，但Anthony还有很多时间，他享受征服带来的快感，也享受Tony逐渐崩溃又被他亲自以自己的意愿重塑的过程。现在，他决定好好教训一下Tony。

“你以前的队员会把你摁在这里操吗？告诉我。Steve？还是Clint？我猜你的亲亲伙伴Banner博士也干过你吧，他和Hulk哪个更能把你操烂？”Anthony将他顶的一耸一耸的，Tony捕捉不清他到底在讲什么狗屁话，但几个人名的关键词就足够让他摇着头否认。Anthony在这个时候总是说不出什么好话，他清楚得很，“你的翘屁股居然还没被他们搞松，甜心，是你不够努力用屁股操他们的屌吗？”

“说话，宝贝，我操得你不够爽吗？”Anthony抽打着饱满浑圆的臀瓣，把那里的软肉抽的更加凄惨的红，肿起的指印交叠着，使得Tony漂亮的屁股更色情了。他没有留手，让上面挺翘的臀肉像布丁一样颤抖。每一次抽打都会使夹着男人阴茎的穴道抽搐似的缩紧，Anthony就刻意的抽出来一些，随后一寸寸拓开紧致湿润的肠道，男人揽起Tony的膝盖，让他以反向骑乘的姿势坐在腿上，叫共生体战甲抵住脆弱敏感的G点大幅度的碾磨振动，试图逼出除却呻吟的另外回答。

“不、……求你……”

Tony摇着头挣扎，被Anthony更加过分的摁回粗长的阴茎上，在重力的影响下进入得更深，酸软的腰部提不起一丝力气来，后穴在这种过于粗暴的使用中变得麻木，痛感和快感几乎被无限放大。Anthony就好像操进他脑子里一样。这不能只归结于酒精，这太超过了、这不行的。什么时候能够结束这一切？刚才他被摁着操到高潮的样子会不会已经被某台无人机拍到了？Tony Stark从不拒绝性爱，但这些都该死的太过了，早就已经超过他所能接受的范围了。从一开始、从Anthony买下这栋大厦，把他像个性奴隶一样关在里面搞他的时候就已经不对劲了。

“饶了我……”Tony呜咽着哀求，尾音在粗鲁的操弄中变得颤抖易碎。他不想被Anthony操到射尿，更不想尿在这里。现在所发生的一切都让他感到绝望。没有人会来救他的，Anthony已经告诉过他很多次了。这个世界没有Tony Stark也是照样，不是吗？

而当熟悉的摄像机镜头的反光当中出现他的那张被过度的情欲烧红的脸时，那双漂亮的焦糖色双眼不可置信的颤抖着，喘息与呜咽戛然而止，Tony像是被人扼住喉咙一般僵住了。Anthony“贴心”的将摄像机后移，叫整个交合的场面完全暴露在镜头下。代表开始录像的红点闪烁着，Tony似乎现在才回过神来，宛如绝症病人回光返照一般在Anthony的桎梏下拼命挣扎起来。

“不、不行——！”他几乎是凄厉的哭喊出声，“Anthony、不行……操你的、关掉它！”

“Shhh……”Anthony轻易的将一切的反抗压下，他伸出手插进Tony的嘴里，玩弄着湿漉漉的舌头，将那些声音用几下几乎要顶破肠子的操弄无情掐断：“Mr.Stark，”他学着每一个想要与Tony上床的漂亮记者的声调开口：“一个小采访。”

棕发的小个子男人痛苦的蜷缩起来，试图遮住那些鲜明的指向着他目前正在遭受什么的痕迹。滚烫的眼泪顺着挺拔的鼻梁滑下来，落在厚实的地毯当中。他今天已经哭得够多了，而这似乎还没有一个停止的预兆，反而更变本加厉起来。Anthony的战甲托住他的一侧膝盖抬起，让交合处吞吐男人阴茎的后穴与硬挺的阴茎都被镜头忠实的记录下来。Anthony那该死的高科技“性爱玩具”终于慈悲的从Tony的敏感点上退出，给了他些许喘息的机会。

“害羞了？”Anthony贴在Tony耳边笑话他，“我还以为你这么久不别人关注已经忍得很难受了——这可是专访，你的特长。”他刻意的拉长声音，用一种夸张的语气继续说道：“天呐。Mr.Stark，你兴奋得过头了，你知道你吸我吸得多用力吗？”

“闭嘴……求你、别说了……Anthony……”他试图把自己蜷缩成一团，却没有任何用，男人轻易的就能将Tony被操透了的身体打开，让他下流得像个婊子的一切反应都忠实记录在摄像机的内存卡当中。全世界所有的调教师和捆绑的手法加起来翻一百倍、一千倍、甚至一万倍都比不过Anthony的那一套战甲，它玩弄Tony的身体熟练得就像是Anthony天生拥有的肢体的一部分，完完全全都按照着对方的想法行动，不知疲倦也无法挣脱。Tony被彻底打开在镜头下面，赤裸的肢体被镀铬的共生体缠绕，后穴嘬着背后男人粗大阴茎的模样让这幅情景变得更加暧昧到色情，宛如被克苏鲁神祗的触肢玩弄的人类奴隶。

“众所周知，”Anthony慢悠悠的说：“Mr.Stark的床伴数都数不过来了吧？”男人欣赏着Tony每一丝颤抖与每一声压抑着的呜咽，紧闭的双眼湿漉漉的，过度起伏的胸膛证明着他目前正被无法抵抗的拖进紧张和焦虑的深渊。意料之中。每当这个时候Tony就会变得很脆弱，易于打破与重塑。于是Anthony继续在紧绷的精神上施加压力，将他抱起来退出到只剩一个饱满的龟头塞在后穴里，随后又任由重力让Tony坐了回去。只是这样玩弄了几次以后就让他开始求饶，先前射进去的精液流出来一半就被重新顶回最深处。

“评价一下？哪个搞得Mr.Stark比较爽？”他恶意的揣测，每一下操弄都挤压着酸胀的膀胱，让Tony难过的抽泣出声，“Rhodes上校还是Captain America？”Anthony乐于用这些东西折磨他，“睁眼，甜心，看镜头。我相信你会很上镜的。”

Tony胡乱的摇着头，随着撞击的节奏颤抖着抽噎，那种被观看的感觉在视线的黑暗中愈加明显，被反剪束缚的双手和被强硬打开在镜头下的大腿与私处都令这些加重了。他惊恐的发现自己居然在这种情况下又一次濒临高潮，而他再也难以忍耐排泄的欲望，Anthony的每一次操弄都是对他忍耐力的一次考验，更不要提他几乎要把对方的囊袋也塞进身体里的深度。饱涨的组织让Tony的大腿根部和小腹上的肌肉痉挛，被尿液与精液撑到鼓起的小腹让他宛如怀孕的时候还要出去接客的廉价妓女。这他妈的一切到底什么时候才能结束？Anthony什么时候可以放过他？Tony并不确定他已经被Anthony改变成了一副什么淫荡的模样，但长时间的囚禁与性交都肯定使他的一部分按照对方的想法扭曲了。

“求你……”Tony嘶声求饶。

“睁眼。”Anthony的手指插进Tony的短发，用了点力气让他湿漉漉的漂亮脸蛋对准镜头，“Mr.Stark，你快要缩进我怀里了，我干过最骚的女人都没有你会夹屁股。”

Tony发出一声无能为力的抽泣，下意识听从命令，颤抖着睁开眼睛。镜头反光里面的他脸上带着被操得熟烂的酡红，他不敢去想这究竟是否是直播……或许他在像个被强奸的女学生一样尖叫的时候就已经被发布在网上、被全美国的人视奸过了。只要向这样的可能性稍稍靠拢就让他有一种干脆就死在这里算了的想法。

“回答问题呀，亲爱的。观众们都要等不及了。——你猜会有多少人对着你这张下流的高潮脸自慰？然后把精液全都射到屏幕上？”Anthony扣住他的腰大力操干起来，陡然激烈的动作使Tony紧缩的后穴更加不知羞耻的缠绕嘬吸着男人的阴茎。

他妈的，一万遍，他妈的。他满脑子都是排泄的欲望和继续被操干的渴望，他想要Anthony继续用力干他就像使用性爱玩具一样，他想被对方狠狠操敏感点到他光凭后面就射出来，他想要男人用手和嘴玩弄他被冷落多时的乳头，让它变得更加红肿而带着给婴儿哺乳后留下来的牙印。

“是你……”他崩溃的呜咽，声音破碎颤抖，“Anthony……是你……”

“什么？”Anthony刻意的反问，“什么是我？谁把你这个荡妇操进床垫，让你尖叫着失禁？”

“是你、……”Tony在被观看的过度惊惧中混乱的回答，意识在被高潮淹没的边缘摇晃，他完全不知道自己在说些什么，“Anthony、求求你……呜、用力点……操我，操烂我…”

“这可不行啊，Mr.Stark。”

男人更用力的干他，让Tony的脚尖都蜷缩起来。但是Anthony依然没有听到他希望的回答，Tony哭泣着嘶哑的浪叫，整个人都失去了挣扎的力气，软得像是一滩水。漂亮的褐色眼睛里面除了水光之外，空空荡荡的，什么都没有。Anthony轻易地将被操弄到失神的男人揽进怀里，用他漂亮的胡子亲昵地蹭了蹭Tony的脸颊，他解开了Tony手腕上的束缚，与Tony摸起来有些冰凉的手十指相扣。

Tony呜咽着，不停在心里祈求着那台摄像机在下一瞬关闭。Anthony却控制着那台机器移动着，将他的每一处都记录下来。他知道Anthony什么事都能做得出来，对方并不介意让他彻底身败名裂，被世人唾弃，让他为数不多的朋友离开他。Anthony从开始到现在都一直想让Tony只成为他的，那种令人恐惧的占有欲Tony从未想过那会出现在另外一个自己身上。

Anthony早晚能够做到的。  
他正在做。

“Anthony……Anthony……啊啊——！”

Tony又一次在粗暴的顶弄中艰难的攀上高潮，失去了对自己身体的控制，只是完成高潮就已经让他筋疲力尽，再也没有办法抑制住排泄的欲望。半勃的阴茎抖动着射出淡黄色的尿液，淅淅沥沥的洒在两个人脚边的地毯上。Anthony也在抽搐着缩紧的后穴深处射了出来，与之前射进去的精液一起将Tony的肚子灌满。

“好了、好了。”Anthony亲吻Tony的嘴唇，“真棒，宝贝，今天就到这里了——一会儿要来一杯睡前酒吗？”

Tony只是喘息着，疲惫的闭上眼睛，不再回答。


End file.
